1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic member to be used in an electrophotographic apparatus and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic apparatus, electrophotographic members such as a developing member and a charging member are generally constructed as described below. The members each have an elastic layer formed of rubber or the like on the peripheral surface of a support for stabilizing a nip width at its contact portion with a photosensitive member. In addition, it has been known that a surface layer containing a urethane resin is provided on the surface of such elastic layer for the purpose of, for example, stabilizing triboelectric charge-providing performance for toner on the surface or toner-conveying performance, or suppressing the adhesion of the toner to the surface (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-130429).
By the way, a plasticizer, low-molecular weight component of rubber, or the like for flexibilization is incorporated into the elastic layer. In addition, such component may be deposited on the surface of an electrophotographic member to impair a function of the electrophotographic member. To solve such problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237099 proposes that a coating layer formed of a coating material containing a carbon atom, and containing both an SP2 structure and SP3 structure based on the carbon atom is provided on the surface of the elastic layer.